leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kalamanda
Kalamanda – miasto znajdujące się w północnej części południowego Valoranu. Opis Kalamanda dawniej była wioską, która zajmowała się jedynie połowem pstrągów i nie miała żadnego znaczenia strategicznego. Obecnie miastem rządzi Radny Reyes, który lubi prezenty z , a w okolicy wydobywane jest złoto i Szepczące Kamienie. Historia Długi sen Backernów Gdy przez świat przetaczały się niszczycielskie siły Wojen Run, brackernowie zaczęli się obawiać, że wojenny chaos doprowadzi ich rasę do wyginięcia. Postanowili wprowadzić się w stan uśpienia do czasu, aż ludzkość ulegnie samounicestwieniu, a wszystko wskazywało, że tak właśnie się stanie. Zamierzali wyjść na powierzchnię piasków dopiero, gdy na świecie znów będzie bezpiecznie. Kryształowe skorpiony zakopały się w głębinach pustyni. Najmłodsi i najbardziej wojowniczy członkowie społeczności zapadli w sen najbliżej powierzchni ziemi, gotowi w każdej chwili przebudzić się i bronić swych pobratymców w obliczu zagrożenia. Dzięki mocy ogromnego kamienia był silniejszy niż większość brackernów, w związku z czym złożył swe ciało do snu jako jeden z ostatnich. Mijały stulecia – brackernowie spali w odosobnieniu i nic nie zakłócało ich spokoju. Pewnego dnia jednak Skarner przebudził się w swej płytkiej jamie, czując narastający strach. Ziemią wstrząsały ogłuszające eksplozje, których celem najwyraźniej byli jego pobratymcy. Wybuchy pozbawiły przytomności stworzenia śpiące najbliżej powierzchni. Okazało się, że miejsce spoczynku brackernów napadła banda złodziei pragnących wykraść cenne kryształy. Skarner, ocalały dzięki mocy swego kamienia, natychmiast wydostał się na powierzchnię piasku i ruszył do walki z bandytami, raniąc ich ostrymi szczypcami i zatrutym żądłem. Złodziei było wielu, jednak udało mu się zabić znaczną część, a reszta uciekła w panice. Skorpion z przerażeniem odkrył, że tylko on przebudził się podczas ataku, przez co bandytom udało się zabrać wiele kryształów. Wkrótce potem rozpoczął żmudne poszukiwania, mając nadzieję, że żadni inni ludzie nie dowiedzą się o miejscu spoczynku jego braci. Choć wędruje samotnie, zdarza mu się usłyszeć zew zaginionego kryształu, który prosi o ratunek. W takich momentach przepełnia go zarówno radość, jak i cierpienie. Stara się jednak przekuć smutek w żelazną determinację i wie, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie odzyska wszystkich skradzionych kamieni. Stara Historia a o cenne złoża w Kalamandzie.}} Długi Sen Brackernów Wieki temu istniała rasa istot równie dzikich, co mądrych. Brackerni byli niezwykłymi stworzeniami, posiadającymi moc pierwotnej magii ziemi w formie kryształów. Umieli związać swoją esencję życiową z kryształem, nawiązując kontakt z uwięzioną w nim magią. Brackerni żyli w Dolinie Odyna, chroniąc zarówno tamtejsze stworzenia, jak i kryształy. Pomimo ataków tych, którzy chcieli zagarnąć pierwotną magię, wyglądało na to, że nic nie pokona obrońców. Wtedy nadeszła Wojna Run. Nieopodal Doliny Odyna stoczono zażartą bitwę. Użyta w jej trakcie chaotyczna magia zatruła kryształy. Brackerni zaczęli chorować i umierać. Żadna magia ochronna nie mogła odwrócić tego procesu. Aby przetrwać zdecydowali się zahibernować pod ziemią do momentu zakończenia wojny. Najsilniejsi i najinteligentniejsi Brackerni hibernowali najbliżej powierzchni, by obudzić się jako pierwsi i ocenić stan świata i gotowość na przyjęcie swych braci. Cenne surowce odnalezione w Kalamandze Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! right|300px Bob Nashahago 100px|link=|left Relacja z Instytutu Wojny: '''Dwa masywne Nexusy oraz bezcenne złoża odkryte w pobliżu Przełęczy MogronJournal of Justice, Wolumin 1, Wydanie 3 Senna, spokojna osada Kalamanda, położona niedaleko Przełęczy Mogron, z dnia na dzień została postawiona w samym centrum uwagi całego świata. Wójt wsi, '''Anson Ridley, ujawnił w tym tygodniu, że lokalna ekipa badawcza odkryła potężną żyłę złota oraz złoża cennych kamieni szlachetnych wewnątrz strefy wpływów osady. Co więcej, przy okazji odkryto również dwa Nexusy o wielkim potencjale magicznym. Przed dokonaniem tego odkrycia Kalamanda była znana jedynie jako dobre miejsce do połowów, nic ponadto. Dziś ta spokojna osada stała się celem poszukiwaczy przygód oraz inwestorów liczących na sławę i bogactwa przekraczające ich najśmielsze sny. Rada osady zdążyła już ustabilizować tymczasowy obóz w pobliżu górskich podnóży wiodących do Przełęczy Mogron oraz Wielkiej Bariery. Spodziewany jest bowiem ogromny napływ ludzi skłonnych wymienić dorobek ciężkiego dnia pracy na brzęczącą nagrodę. Wójt Ridley przyznał, że Kalamanda nie jest wstanie samodzielnie wydobywać i przetwarzać odkrytych pokładów złóż. Jak powiedział: „Nie ulega to wątpliwości, że będziemy poszukiwać partnera wśród największych cechów górniczych, albo i nawet pośród największych miast-państw aby sukcesywnie wydobywać odkryte surowce.” Dodaje jeszcze na koniec: „Szukamy partnera, który respektował będzie wolę Kalamandy do realizowania przede wszystkim jej własnych interesów.” Wraz z dodatkowym, niespodziewanym odkryciem, Liga również zmuszona była zainteresować się obdarzoną dobrą fortuną Kalamandą. Przedstawiciel Rady Równości, Rovis Samadon, nie wzruszył się specjalnie kwestią odnalezienia Nexusów przez organizację inną niż Liga, jak mówi: „Liga niestrudzenie pracuje nad zlokalizowaniem i utrzymaniem kontroli nad wszystkimi Nexusami znalezionymi na całym kontynencie Valoranu. W tak łaskawie obdarzonym magią świecie jak jasnym jest, że wiele Nexusów pozostaje jeszcze nieodkrytych.” Samadon dodał jeszcze: „Mieszkańcy Kalamandy słusznie postąpili nie tylko publicznie ogłaszając swoje odkrycia, ale też bezpośrednio informując o tym Ligę.” Liga od razu zapowiedziała plany wysłania ekipy badawczej, składającej się z przywoływaczy i magików, aby zbadała ona odkryte Nexusy pod kątem ich potencjalnego użycia przez Ligę. Napięcia Miast-Państw Odkryte Przekupstwo Zminimalizowane Kopalnie Przyznanie Ekskluzywnego Kontraktu przez # 26 Stycznia „Demaciańscy górnicy, uwięzieni w kopalni w Kalamandrze” – Trzesienie ziemi przeszło przez wioskę w Kalamandrze i spowodowało zawalenie się kopalni. # 24 Luty „Demaciańscy górnicy ocaleni.” – Demacia przyjęła pomoc w akcji ratunkowej od Pitlover i historycznie pierwszy raz od państwa-miasta Noxus, z oględzin miejsca zdarzenia wynikło że trzęsienie spowodował człowiek. Odnaleziono Noxiańskiego żołnierza, który miał na Sobie ładunki sejsmiczne. Odnaleziono go dokładnie w miejscu w którym doszło trzęsienia ziemi. Na tą chwilę, burmistrz Kalamandry chce podpisac kontrakt z Demacią na wyłączność wydobywania surowców. Miasto górnicze jest centrum zaopatrzenia dwóch konkurencyjnych państw Noxus i Demacii. Sytuacja może być napięta. Oskarżenia przeciwko Demacii # 25 Marca „Kalamandra w chaosie” – Jarvan III przyjeżdża to Kalamandry, aby podpisać umowę o wyłączność wydobycia surowców. Jednak spotkanie przerywa Wielki Taktyk Noxus – Swain. Przyprowadza On związanego demaciańskiego żołnierza, wygląda On słabo i bezsilnie. Gdy Król Demacii domaga się wyjaśnień. Swain ujawnia że ten Żółnierz podszywał się pod Noxianina i to On odpowiada za morderstwa cywili w kopalnii. Jarvan III był zaskoczony i zapytał więźnia o powody. Odpowiedź była nade szokująca: – „Działałem na rozkaz Twojego syna Jarvana IV panie”. Rozpętał się Chaos, burmistrz przełożył podpisanie umowy, i zarządził że więzień zostanie przesłuchany w obecności obu władców miast-państw. Wzmocnienia # 21 Kwietnia „Do Kalamandry przybywają posiłki” – Armie Noxus i Demacii zmierzają w kierunku miasta górniczego. Przesłuchanie więźnia zostało przełożone przez króla Jarvana III. Ludzie się dziwią. Czemu czystemu jak łza królowi potrzebne jest aż tyle czasu? Znalezienie Martwego Więźnia # 22 Czerwiec – „Więzień w Kalamandrze nie żyje.”– Odnaleziono zwłoki demaciańskiego żołnierza, który przyznał się do zdrady i spiskowania przeciw Noxus. Jego przesłuchania miało się odbyć w przyszłym tygodniu. Zginął otruty. Z Noxus wyjechał powóz z gen. Boramem Darkwillem. Wielki przywódca wyjechał ze swojego państwa-miasta pierwszy raz od 20 lat. Zamordowanie Darkwilla # 1 Lipiec – „Boram Darkwill zamordowany”. Noxiański oddział udał się na spotkanie z przywódcą, aby zapewnić mu większą ochronę. Na miejscu znaleźli ciała generała, a także oddziału najwaleczniejszych żołnierzy Noxus. Swian wypowiedział wojnę Demacii, stwierdzając, że tylko cała Demaciańska armia mogła tego dokonać. Król Jarvan III wyparł się zarzutów i zaproponował pomoc w ujęciu sprawcy. Swain odrzucił propozycję. Wojna w Kalamandzie # 22 Lipiec „Wojna w Kalamandrze.” – Według plotek to Jarvan IV pierwszy wykonał cios. Swain poruszał się w swoim obozie, kiedy został zaatakowany z zaskoczenia przez księcia. Chwilę później Wielki Taktyk stał i wydawał polecenia swoim żołnierzom, i przywoływał ich do walki. Jarvan IV po walce ze Swainem zniknął, nikt go już potem nie widział po jego pojedynku ze Swainem, samego pojedynku również nikt nie widział. Pacyfikacja Kalamandy # 28 Lipiec „Kalamandra spacyfikowana” – League wysłało 400 przywoływaczy do Kalamandry, aby zatrzymać to szaleństwo. Ich wysiłki stworzyły wielką bańkę statyczną unieruchamiając wojowników. Przywoływacze zaczęli wydobywać żywych żołnierzy. Bariera sprawiła że w Kalamandrze nie ma surowców, nie można ich wydobyć. Przywódcy miast-państw znajdują się w Intitute of War – szukając pokojowego rozwiązania konfliktu. Crystal Scar Przebudzenie Brackerna Ostatnie prace górnicze i starcia w Kalamandzie obudziły jednego ze strażników Backernów, którzy zapadli w długi sen w wyniku skutków ubocznych Wojen Run. Kiedy pojawił się na powierzchni, zaatakował, przepełniony gniewem. W końcu zwyciężył rozum i zdał sobie sprawę, że walczy ze zwykłymi funkcjonariuszami League. Zaproszono go do Isntytutu Wojny, by opowiedział o Brackernach. W zamian, Przywoływacze powiedzieli mu, co działo się, gdy spał. Poczyniono wiele starań, aby ograniczyć beztroskie używanie magii po Wojnach Run, ale oczywistym jest, że świat nie jest jeszcze gotów na przyjęcie jego ludu. Jednak Skarner może korzystać ze swoich mocy by to zmienić, wstępując w szeregi League of Legends. Intruz w Więzieniu Kalamandy Bohaterowie Powiązani de:Kalamanda en:Kalamanda fr:Kalamanda zh:卡拉曼達 Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Strony wymagające uzupełnienia treści